1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to aperture coverings, and more particularly, to shutters to cover building apertures.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,585 issued to John R. Rundo. However, Rundo differs from the present invention because it discloses an energy saving system designed to create a dead air space between an existing window and window frame, and a piece of glazed glass. Rundo also discloses a series of compression clips, which are installed around the edge of the existing window. The compression clips are designed to hermetically seal a second glazed window and seal device against a preexisting window.
Rundo does not suggest upper and lower railings which cooperatively hold an unbreakable shutter against the exterior of a building's apertures. Nor does the prior art suggest a method for easily attaching and removing shutters to a building's apertures.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.